Physique
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, ils se désiraient. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ils en étaient certains mais une attraction physique irrépressible.


_Attention, lemon_ !

* * *

Longeant les couloirs tapissés de rouge, rasant par moment les murs aux tentures chaleureuses, une ombre se profilait dans le palais impérial de l'empire Ko.

Cette ombre tournait en rond, prenant un couloir, allant à gauche, puis à gauche et puis encore à gauche avant d'aller tout droit. Elle marchait, vacillait et se disait que tous ces couloirs se ressemblaient. Elle était même certaine d'être déjà passée dans le couloir qu'elle empruntait en ce moment même. En fait, elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle s'était perdu.

Elle fini par buter contre un obstacle dure et froid, brisant ainsi la monotonie des couloirs et chuta. En levant les yeux, remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'un escalier et qu'en haut brillait de la lumière, elle se remit difficilement sur ses jambes vacillantes et monta maladroitement les escaliers en manquant de chuter plus d'une fois à cause d'une marche ratée ou bien parce qu'elle se prenait les pieds dans le tapis. Arrivée à la fin des marches, l'ombre était éclairée par la lanterne laissé sur un petit meuble.

Le faible éclairage tourné vers l'ombre laissait deviner une chevelure aux diverse teintes mauves ainsi que les nombreux bijoux rutilants dont elle était parée. Mais dire, dont il était paré aurait été plus juste car la petite lumière en dispensait assez pour noter la différence entre une poitrine pulpeuse et le torse musclé qu'elle éclairait.

Cette ombre qui recommença à déambuler dans les couloirs chatoyants, qui marchait, vacillait, chutait et rasait les murs appartenait à un homme, un roi plus précisément. Ce roi aux cheveux mauves se faisait appeler Sinbad mais aussi Le Grand Roi des Sept Mers. Mais en cet instant, il n'était ni un roi et encore moins un grand roi. Juste un jeune homme ayant dépassé la vingtaine, ayant sûrement aussi un peu trop bu aux vues de sa démarche hasardeuse. Les joues rougies, ce jeune homme continuait à avancer dans les couloirs, en fait, il ne savait pas où il allait. Il cherchait son chemin, sa chambre exactement.

Ce jeune roi qui n'était rien de plus que minable dans son état, ne savait absolument pas où se diriger dans cet immense palais pour retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une âme qui vive et surtout, qui ne dorme pas à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Finalement, plus ivre que lucide, le monarque fini par s'appuyer contre un mur différent des autres, sans tentures, seulement des ornements, ce qui le fit sourire. De la lumière dépassait entre le sol et le mur, et se posant de tout son poids, il finit par ouvrir la porte qu'il avait prit pour un mur. Tombant sur le flan, il s'étala sur un somptueux tapis rouge qui ne lui donnait qu'une envie, celle de s'y étaler encore plus et de s'y endormir.

Toute fois, son plan se vie arrêter net quand une paire de pieds, nues, se profila aux bords de son regard. En remontant, il vit de grandes jambes musclées, athlétiques, imberbes, dépassant d'un immense kimono blanc, grand ouvert sur le torse vierge et sculpté de cet homme aux cheveux si roux. Se relevant péniblement, Sinbad sentait que la situation aller lui échapper, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Tenant à peu près sur ses jambes, il voulut s'avancer pour parler mais ses membres se dérobèrent et il finit assis sur le tapis, totalement hébété de sa situation.

Il crut entendre soupirer. Un soupir qu'il avait entendu toute la soirée du repas durant, un soupir si particulier. Le soupir de celui qui s'ennuie. Le soupir du premier prince de l'empire Ko. Le soupir de l'homme s'appelant Ren Kouen. Mais ici, même s'il l'avait reconnu, ce soupir était différent. On aurait dit un soupir de soulagement. Mais ce soupir faisait sonner dans la tête du monarque de Sindoria une alarme, cependant il n'arrivait pas à identifier pourquoi cette alarme sonnait et il ne savait pas à quel genre d'alarme il avait à faire.

Finalement, une main apparut et bougea son visage afin de cadrer son regard sur celui du prince. Sinbad se laissa emporter dans le regard rosé de Kouen et ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Son esprit avait déjà quitté terre et chavirait au rythme que les pupilles du plus jeune lui imposait. Il reprit pieds quand il sentit une partie de son être s'éveiller et s'étirer. Elle grandit et bientôt forma une bosse, soulevant légèrement la robe du roi, en même temps que son rythme cardiaque augmentait. Avec ces quelques faits, sa lucidité revint aux pas de course et se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel il était, ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement, encore plus qu'il ne l'était précédemment.

Si le premier prince lui faisait cet effet rien que par son regard, Sinbad ne préférait même pas imaginer la suite. Car cette fameuse suite, il la sentait venir de loin, de très loin, et il savait qu'elle s'ancrerait profondément en lui. Mais peut être qu'il se trompait, après tout il était ivre. Ses sens, ses ressentis et ses pressentiments ne pouvaient qu'être émoussés et surtout faux …

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais aussi un penchant pour les hommes, susurra Kouen à son oreille juste avant d'y mordre un coup. Surtout aussi marqué.

Sans complexe, il avait posé sa main sur le renflement que formait la robe et se faisant, tira un soupir à un Sinbad dont la subite lucidité commençait à partir aussi vite qu'il avait descendu les litres d'alcool en début de soirée. Les lèvres du premier prince sur ses oreilles le rendaient dingue et il ne se priva pas de grogner de satisfaction. Kouen délaissa son oreille pour s'attaquer au cou en même temps que Sinbad penchait dangereusement la tête vers son oreille à lui. C'est donc avec conviction que Kouen planta ses dents dans la chair du monarque qui se dégagea tellement vite qu'il en tomba à la renverse sur le tapis. Il affichait une expression contrariée.

\- Tu n'aimes pas être marqué ? souriait lubriquement Kouen en donnant un coup dans la porte qui se referma et faisant claquer la serrure intérieur.

Les hostilités allaient enfin pouvoir réellement débuter.

Le jeu n'était pas équitable, mais même saoul, Sinbad n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dominer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire si jamais il arrivait à prendre le dessus mais il savait ce qui lui arriverait s'il se laissait faire.

Laissant ses élucubrations d'ivrogne dans un coin de sa tête, Sinbad balada ses mains sur le dos de Kouen, sentant sous ses doigts cette peau qui depuis sa naissance avait été soignée mais qui éprouvait la rudesse du soleil par les entraînements, Sinbad le sentait au toucher., descendant de plus en plus bas pour finalement passer ses mains derrière ses genoux et remonter tranquillement sous le kimono. Même s'il s'en doutait, il fut surpris de sentir sous ses doigts cette chose aussi éveillée chez son adversaire. Adversaire qui ne se priva pas pour sourire alors qu'il n'attendait que ça : que le roi baisse sa garde. Kouen en profita pour le retourner comme une crêpe et ainsi s'allonger de tout son long sur lui.

Sinbad se tortilla sous le poids qui l'assaillait mais en vain. Se rapide retournement sur le ventre lui avait vraiment retourné l'estomac et avec tout l'alcool ingéré, se dernier lui faisait sentir qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il bouge. Il appréhendait la suite, tiendrait-il seulement le coup ? Et si oui, tiendrait-il la cadence ?

Mais toute ses questions furent balayées par une sensation étrange. Elle n'était pas douloureuse ni plaisante, surtout dérangeante. Cette intrusion dans son intimité bougeait lentement comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal mais voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, l'intrusion évolua. La sensation dérangeante de mua en douleur ténue, diffuse. Gigotant encore une fois, son estomac le rappela à l'ordre et il cessa toutes remontrances. Alors l'intrus disparut et la douleur aussi. Sinbad se sentit d'un coup beaucoup plus léger, alors, bougeant précautionneusement il roula sur le dos avant de se faire asseoir par une main salvatrice qui le releva dans le dos.

Sans qu'il ne puisse voir Kouen, se dernier avait fait lever les bras à Sinbad pour lui enlever sa robe après avoir détaché tous les bijoux du monarque qui firent un bruit de tous les diables en tombant au sol. C'est donc nue comme au premier jour que Sinbad vit réapparaître son écart d'un soir tenant dans la main une drôle de fiole d'une couleur peu avenante. La fiole en question était débouchée et trônait patiemment devant lui, attendant d'être but. Mais qui aurait bu une mixture d'apparence grise aux reflets rosés ? Sincèrement, il n'allait pas devoir avaler un truc pareil ? En plus cela semblait pâteux …

Kouen tendit un peu plus la fiole jusqu'à ce que son goulot ne touche des lèvres closes décidées à ne pas s'ouvrir. Le premier prince de l'empire Ko soupira. Même saoul le roi avait encore quelques bons réflexes, comme celui de ne pas boire tout ce qu'on pouvait lui tendre. Mais cela n'arrangeait en rien les affaires du prince qui décida de passer par une autre méthode.

Portant la fiole à sa bouche, Kouen descendit d'une traite son contenu puis la posa au sol. Mais il ne remonta pas et alla plutôt embrasser le monarque en forçant la barrière de ses lèvres. Sinbad fut surpris du geste, ces lèvres étaient si étranges, légèrement épicées, elles avaient un drôle de goût. Il fut donc étonné de sentir couler dans sa bouche une chose pâteuse qu'il avala par réflexe alors que le prince l'embrassait toujours. Il dût se détacher à contre cœur des lèvres de Kouen pour ne pas s'étouffer sous le goût affreusement amère qui avait envahie sa bouche.

Une main se posa doucement sur sa joue et ramena son visage face à celui du prince qui observait le roi toussoter les larmes aux yeux. Le contenu de la fiole était vraiment imbuvable.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'étouffer pour si peu ? Car je te signal que j'ai bien du le boire pour te le faire avaler et je n'en fais pas tout un plat. Mais maintenant, je compte sur toi pour me remercier comme il faut car ça t'évitera bien des désagréments de la gueule de bois.

Disant cela, une des mains du prince avait migrée plus bas et titillait à nouveau se terrain encore inviolé. Le roi senti à nouveau cette intrusion mais elle était moins douce, plus sauvage et impatiente. Cette fois, il put se tortiller sans être gêné par son estomac mais alors qu'il voulait repousser le prince, la seconde main de ce dernier vint emprisonner les siennes au-dessus de sa tête.

\- J'ai assez attendu comme ça …

Malgré cela, Kouen fit bien attention pour le préparer, il attendit que la douleur ait refluée. Alors que Sinbad était presque en transe, il sentit qu'on lui enlevait une partie du bonheur qu'il éprouvait. Il voulut râler quand il sentit autre chose, cette fois ça faisait mal, vraiment mal. Allongé sur le dos, les jambes relevées et Kouen au-dessus de lui, Sinbad n'osait même pas bouger. Mais il finit toutes fois par ne plus rien sentir assez vite, son ivresse aidant sûrement beaucoup.

L'esprit de Sinbad était déjà à milles lieux de son corps, il voyait des étoiles et était transporté dans une chape de brouillard remplit de plaisir. Il sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose plus bas mais déjà Morphée le happait.

Sinbad se réveilla quand Ja'far entra dans sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte et en vociférant qu'il n'était pas normal qu'il soit encore au lit alors que c'était bien au moins la troisième fois qu'il passait le réveiller !

De fort mauvaise humeur, le conseiller tira les rideaux et se tourna vers le roi.

\- Debout maintenant Sind ! Vous avez une audience avec l'empereur dans moins d'une heure, c'est pas le moment pour tirer au flan !

Sinbad, assis dans le grand lit, n'était pas tout à fait connecté à la réalité. Il se souvenait avoir abusé de la bouteille la veille, ainsi que du dédale de couloir mais … il doutait fortement de ce dont il se souvenait par la suite. Il avait … ? … Avec le premier prince ? … Son esprit s'échauffait alors qu'il peinait à croire en ses souvenirs. Surtout qu'il venait de se réveiller dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée et qu'il n'avait aucun symptôme de la gueule de bois …

\- Pendant l'audience, l'empereur sera aussi accompagné de …

\- … C'est quoi cette histoire sans queue ni tête ? …

\- Mais vous allez m'écouter, oui ?! …, Ja'far s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Regardant le cou du monarque, il crut qu'il allait commettre un meurtre.

\- Un problème Ja'far ?

Ce dernier regardait fixement son roi, plissant les yeux, en cherchant à comprendre comment cela avait-il put arriver.

\- Un problème ? Vous me demandez si j'ai un problème ? Mon problème est la marque que vous avez dans le cou ! Bon sang, on est en visite diplomatique et vous allez voir les filles de joies après le banquet !

\- Une marque ?

\- Oui. Là, il indiqua le haut du cou au roi. Il y a une morsure. En tout cas, elle vous a laissée un magnifique hématome, j'espère que s'il ne vous fait pas souffrir maintenant il vous fera passer l'envie de batifoler d'ici quelques heures ! Ja'far s'approcha et regarda le cou du roi de plus près. C'est un sacré bleu tout de même, elle devait avoir de la force …

\- Tu t'imagines même pas à quel point tu dis vraie, soupira le roi en se passant une main sur le bleu.

\- Je rêve ! Et en plus vous confirmez ! Allez donc vous habiller au lieu de rester les bras ballant ! … Et c'est quoi ces marques sur vos poignets ?

Les poignets de Sinbad étaient eux aussi légèrement bleus, mais il n'allait pas dire à Ja'far qu'ils lui faisaient mal. Après tout il avait bien plus mal autre part.

\- C'est rien. Je me suis cogné et mes bijoux m'ont fait des bleus …, Sinbad aurait pu se lever et faire comme d'habitude, être sans beaucoup de pudeur. Mais sur ce coup là, Ja'far qui avait déjà vu la marque dans le cou et celles aux poignets … Peut être avait-il d'autres souvenirs du prince placés de manière plus suggestive ? Ja'far ? J'aimerai que tu sortes le temps que je me prépare.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Je ne vais pas insister maintenant, vous êtes déjà en retard mais je ne compte pas vous laisser prendre la tangente, il partit sur ces mots mais s'arrêta juste avant de refermer la porte. Au fait, à l'audience de tout à l'heure, un invité surprise vient de s'ajouter. Sur sa demande, l'empereur aura avec lui son premier fils, le premier prince de l'empire Ko, Ren Kouen.

Dans la salle choisie pas l'empereur pour la réunion, la table au marbre peint accueillait trois personnalités : l'empereur actuel de l'empire Ko, Ren Kutoku, le roi de Sindoria et le chef de L'Alliance des Sept Mers, Sinbad et surtout, le premier prince de l'empire Ko, Ren Kouen.

Il fallait le dire, c'était l'ère glacière. Le roi n'était absolument pas ravie de la présence du prince. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Après-tout, c'était lui l'invité et il n'avait aucun droit d'interdire telle salle ou pièce à un membre de la famille impérial.

L'objectif de cette réunion était de régler le plus diplomatiquement possible une situation épineuse ; un détachement de l'armée de l'empire avait porté un raide contre l'une des contrées faisant partit de l'Alliance. Les deux gouverneurs avaient donc du organiser une rencontre. Mais celui devant représenter le pays attaqué n'était pas venu afin de rester auprès de son peuple pour régler les problèmes internes qui avaient été générés.

Kouen, qui devait prendre la suite de son père dans un futur proche ou lointain, n'était seulement présent que pour assister en tant que spectateur à la scène, il n'avait donc pas le droit d'intervenir. Mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Alors que Sinbad prenait la parole pour un différent, une jambe vint fourbement caresser son mollet.

Le roi n'était pas dupe, c'était le prince qui faisait à nouveau des siennes. Enfin, plutôt qui faisait des siennes tout court car à sa grande honte, c'était lui-même qui avait provoqué la situation de la nuit dernière. Et sa fierté n'en était pas sortie indemne. Lui, physiquement, n'avait mal nul part, sauf peut être aux poignets et au cou qui le tirait, mais son ego souffrait horriblement. Il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire tout en continuant son dialogue.

Kouen sursauta légèrement et son père le regarda un bref instant de travers. Même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sinbad lui renvoie sa politesse, le prince avait bien l'intention de renouveler son succès de la nuit dernière et de garder sa position. Il n'était pas question qu'il y ait un quelconque renversement. Alors, il prit les devants et remonta sa jambe le long de celle de son aîné pour caresser intimement ses cuisses.

Mais comme avant, son assaut tomba à l'eau et il du même y renoncer car, encore plus vicieusement que lui, Sinbad avait déchaussé son pied pour le remonter sous ses habits et venir appuyer juste là, exerçant de petites pressions qui ne tardèrent pas à avoir l'effet escompté. Douce torture.

Se levant subitement, Kouen s'excusa auprès de son père et de leur invité, pour filer à cause d'un problème urgent dont il venait de se souvenir.

Son père ne lui accorda qu'un autre regard de travers mais tout de même surpris, tandis que Sinbad, qui savait exactement quel problème urgent devait régler le prince, se disait qu'heureusement pour Kouen ses habits étaient assez épais et en couches suffisantes pour cacher ça. Il nota aussi la légère rougeur du prince lors de sa sortie. Il était intéressant de voir à quel point le prince ne pouvait être patient à ce niveau, se contenir, prendre son mal en patience et terminer l'audience avec son petit problème.

Kouen, derrière la porte, se maudit. C'était lui qui devait chauffer Sinbad ! Pas l'inverse ! Mais il était tellement sensible, que même au repos ça le titillait, ça le prenait au creux de l'estomac et quand il voyait le roi … c'était tout simplement un réveille pur et dur. Douloureux. Mais il ne réagissait ainsi que pour le roi de Sindoria. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Est-ce qu'il ressentait un quelconque sentiment d'amour pour ce roi qui arrivait à se mettre minable chez les autres ? Non, mais il le voulait. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, il en était sûr malgré qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce sentiment, par contre il était certain de le désirer. Physiquement et rien que pour lui. Il voulait que Sinbad lui appartienne corps et âmes. Non, il n'était pas amoureux mais il voulait l'âme, car sans elle, Sinbad ne réagirait pas comme la veille, il ne lui opposerait pas une si faible et pitoyable résistance. Il ne bougerait pas comme la vielle, il ne gémirait pas comme la vielle et Kouen se doutait que l'alcool avait suffisamment assommé Sinbad pour qu'il ne se rende même pas compte de ses propres gémissements. Et surtout, il ne serait pas aussi coopératif que la nuit passée.

Quand Kouen s'arrêta, bien que toujours dérangé sous ses vêtements, il remarqua enfin qu'il n'était pas dans le bon couloir, ni dans la bonne aile. Il fut même surpris de reconnaître l'aile destinée aux invités. Mais là ne s'arrêta pas sa surprise, un poids venait de lui tomber dessus pour l'emporter vers la première porte. Sans avoir le temps de voir plus que des malles de voyage, Kouen se retrouva plaqué dos au lit. Au-dessus de lui se tenait Sinbad, une lueur affamée dans le regard mais aussi vengeresse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu-

\- Chuuut, lui intima Sinbad en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. Je vais t'enseigner l'art et la manière de la patience …

La main partit dans les cheveux du prince pour les détacher et il voulut profiter de cette occasion pour renverser son amant mais celui-ci avait prévu le coup et ne bougea pas d'un poil pendant qu'il rattrapait les poignets du prince qu'il fixa à la tête du lit.

\- Libère-moi de suite, rugit le prince furibond en se rendant compte de ce qu'avait fait le roi.

\- Tut tut tut. Qu'ai-je dit ? Chuuut. Maintenant, comme tu l'as pensé si fort cette nuit, les hostilités vont pouvoir commencer : je vais t'apprendre la patience mon cher.

Alors que Kouen haussait un peu plus la voix, Sinbad enleva son couvre-chef en le départissant de ses bijoux et l'approcha du visage du plus jeune. Cela le calma immédiatement car il avait bien compris que Sinbad le bâillonnerait s'il continuait ainsi. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était hors de question qu'un domestique ou quelqu'un de mieux placé, même sa famille, le voit dans cette position.

\- T'as fermé la porte ?

\- Evidement, répondit Sinbad en lui autant ses habits en même temps.

\- A clef, soupira Kouen qui se disait qu'il n'avait pas compris sa question..

\- Tu me prends pour un novice ? en disant cela Sinbad avait enlevé tous les vêtements du prince qui ne portait maintenant plus qu'une sorte de pagne cachant seulement ses attributs alors que derrière, une ficelle passait entre les fesses pour rejoindre celle qui ceignait la taille. Quel étrange vêtement …

\- … Tu te ballades vraiment sans rien dessous ?! s'étonna à son tour Kouen. La veille, certes il avait vu que le roi n'avait rien sous sa robe mais il avait pensé qu'il devait avoir perdu son vêtement chez une prostituée, même s'il n'avait aucune odeur étrangère sur lui la veille.

Pour répondre au prince, Sinbad se déshabilla à son tour. La robe enlevée, il ne portait vraiment absolument rien d'autre. Et sûrement à force de pratique, il arrivait à enlever ses colliers avec le tissu. Les bagues et les bracelets subirent le même sort et finirent sur les vêtements au sol.

\- Bien …, susurra Sinbad.

Se penchant vers Kouen, il lui fit croire qu'il allait l'embrasser mais au dernier moment dériva vers son cou pour y lécher délicatement la base à la peau si bronzée pour finir par la sucer. Le prince grogna de frustration, il voulait l'embrasser tout de suite et pas après. Mais Sinbad avait dit qu'il lui apprendrait la patience. Ca allait être long pour Kouen.

Sinbad ne prêta aucune attention aux demandes implicites du corps de Kouen ou de Kouen lui même. Il fit même tout le contraire !

Quand Kouen voulait qu'il s'occupe de son torse, Sinbad partait s'occuper de ses pieds. Quand c'était pour le cou, il partait sur les côtes puis descendait sadiquement vers le sud mais remontait toujours avant d'atteindre le pôle. Finalement, ce fut au tour de Kouen de découvrir ce que cela faisait d'être préparé.

Même si ça faisait mal dans un premier temps, la suite était beaucoup plus agréable. Pas autant que le faite d'avoir pris le roi, mais cela apportait un plaisir non négligeable. Finalement les doigts se retirèrent et Kouen attendit la suite les yeux fermés. Ce fut avec stupeur, qu'il sentit Sinbad l'embrasser et lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- J'ai bien compris que tu trouves plus agréable de prendre que d'être pris. Et il se trouve … que je préfère être pris, dit langoureusement Sinbad en léchant l'oreille du prince. Je te conseille d'ouvrir les yeux pour assister à la suite, lui souffla-t-il.

Alors que le premier prince ouvrait les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant la scène que lui offrait Sinbad : accroupie au dessus de son bassin, une main passant entre ses jambes, le roi avait une expression que Kouen n'avait pas pris le temps d'apprécier la veille. Complètement à l'ouest, les yeux dans le vague, soufflant lorsqu'il arrivait enfin à ouvrir la bouche pour inspirer, Kouen aurait put dire qu'il suffoquait lorsqu'il ne respirait que par le nez. Mais cette rougeur intense se propageant sur son visage et se souffle sur son torse humide lui permettait de dire le contraire. Il voyait le bassin du monarque dont la peau tannée luisait légèrement s'agiter de soubresauts, cherchant à reproduire un mouvement de balancement mais cela lui était impossible car le bras du roi passait par devant et empêchait tout mouvement de balancier.

Bien que ce spectacle soit alléchant, Kouen devenait impatient, très impatient. Il voyait bien que son amant était prêt mais celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position accroupie, alors il donna un furieux coup de rein. Son bassin remonta contre le poignet de Sinbad qui reçut comme un électrochoc alors qu'un grognement lui échappait. Fixant ses yeux sur l'instigateur du mouvement, Sinbad le regarda de loin, très loin. Comme hypnotisé, il retira ses doigts et se plaça en position assise sur le bassin du prince. Malgré la préparation plus que délicate dont Sinbad s'était lui-même occupé, il ne s'était pas lubrifié. En fait, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y avait seulement songé.

Glissant plus ou moins facilement, il finit par toucher le creux des reins du prince avec l'arrière de ses cuisses. Bougeant à son rythme, Sinbad prit son temps, alternant des coups lents et rapides, se laissant tout simplement empaler sur le membre ou bien en glissant langoureusement dessus. Il cherchait une zone bien particulière qu'il ne trouvait pas et ne fit que faire perdre patience au prince qui tira sur ses liens. Ceux-ci finirent par céder et le nœud se défit en laissant surgir une paire de bras qui culbutèrent le monarque sur le dos. Les positions inversées, Sinbad avait la tête au pied du lit alors que Kouen lui écartait allègrement les jambes pour revenir se fourrer à l'emplacement précédent.

Les choses se passèrent très vite, au contraire d'avoir appris la patience à Kouen, Sinbad lui avait ouvert l'appétit. C'est donc sans aucune retenue que le premier prince balança ses hanches violemment, voulant entrer toujours plus profondément dans le roi. Alors que les coups de butoirs s'intensifiaient, Kouen toucha enfin cet endroit que Sinbad avait cherché à atteindre sans succès quelques instants plutôt. Se cambrant sans somation, il surprit Kouen en pliant son dos de plaisir car ce dernier s'arrêta. Le prince se retira un petit peu et revint buter au même endroit produisant le même effet que précédemment.

Sinbad peinait à retrouver son souffle tellement il était submergé par des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus intenses et rapprochées. Son corps bougeait au même rythme que celui du prince, cherchant encore plus le contacte. Finalement, Sinbad dont l'endurance atteignait sa fin, finit par attraper les épaules du prince pour l'embrasser dans un état catastrophique alors qu'il se déversait entre eux deux. Le prince subit cet assaut sans broncher, y répondant même, il se libéra lui aussi en sentant son fourreau se resserrer autour de son membre.

Tous les deux, à bout de souffle, restèrent enlacés sans vraiment se rendre compte de leur proximité, en fait ils recherchaient cette proximité. En passant sa main délicatement sur la jugulaire de Sinbad, Kouen comprit qu'il désirait encore le monarque, pourtant il ne ressentait aucun sentiment pour lui. Seulement une attraction physique irrépressible. Cela devait être le cas de Sinbad aussi, car il commençait de son côté à butiner son cou, le collant outrageusement.

Finalement, déléguant leur journée, ils s'adonnèrent à la passion de la luxure, cherchant à comprendre l'autre, à expliquer ce qui leur arrivait sans mettre le doigt dessus. La seule chose certaine qu'ils retireraient de cette étreinte interminable était qu'elle recommencerait un jour.

* * *

 _Voila ! J'avais dit qu'un jour je ferais un Kouen x Sinbad, maintenant c'est fait ! :3 Bon, je reconnais être un peu ( beaucoup ) perverse sur les bords sur ce coup-là. Mais bon, je me suis fait plaisir. En espérant que cette lecture ne vous aura pas dérangée !_

 _Si quelqu'un le désire, une possible suite peu voir le jour._

 _Edit 25/09/15 : Je suis revenu pour le relire, parce que je sais que je laisse d'énorme fautes dans les grands texte. Malheureusement, il est fort probable que j'en ai loupée. Tous cela pour vous présenter mes plus humbles excuses pour toutes les fautes qui restent et si jamais certaines d'entres-elles vous sautent à la figure, merci de bien vouloir me les signaler._


End file.
